


Big Brothers Contest

by otomiyatickles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Tickling, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gang Tickling, Gen, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Now that Matthew Holt is back, Shiro needs to deal with the first few steps of the return of Pidge’s brother: including letting him get over his jealousy since Shiro has been her replacement-brother during his absence.(p- to the l- to the -atonic ♪ Platonic:3)





	Big Brothers Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 31/1/'18.  
> Based on prompt on Tumblr.

“Shiro! Bro! Come on over and spar with me okay? You promised.” Pidge was already gone before Shiro could respond, and he could immediately see, no, _feel_ the glare Matt gave him from the other side of the lounge.

Maybe it was because Matt was here recently, but Pidge had gotten very eager in practicing her fighting skills, and well yeah. Shiro liked to be modest, but everyone knew that all Paladins enjoyed to train with him the most. Oldest, strongest, most skilled, the ‘dad’, that sort of thing?

He didn’t mind. But the glaring Holt-sibling who was furiously slurping from his milkshake seemed like he did. The usually quite awkward and polite guy looked at him as if something had snapped in him the moment Shiro was called ‘bro’ by his sister. Funny actually. 

“What?” Shiro asked innocently, not even fully intending to provoke him, but Matt’s expression grew even worse, but then he simply shrugged and looked like he tried to avoid it.

“Oh, nothing,” he said, though his face looked hilarious. Hunk who was with them looked from Matt to Shiro and back at Matt.

“Pidge calls everyone here ‘bro’, so don’t worry man,” he said, obviously noticing the sensitive issue. 

“Haha yeah, but we have ‘bro’ and we have ‘ _bro_ ’,” Lance said, and he elegantly swung one leg over the other and made this hilarious I’m-the-expert kind of face. Matt even nodded, seemingly agreeing with that.

“I know. Shiro is definitely ‘ _bro_ ’. Well, I am glad someone took the job while I was away. But I gladly take the job out of hands again, thank you. I will spar with her,” Matt said in a calm tone, and Shiro looked at him and shrugged. He was about to even say something like ‘sure go ahead’, when Keith also joined in:

“Pidge can have two brothers. Shiro’s everyone’s bro here.” Bro, dad. Shiro often got the adult-thing shoved onto him and it made him blush. He coughed awkwardly and he shook his head, but Matt continued:

“There can only be _one_ real brother for Pidge and that would be me. Like I said, I thank you for being my replacement while I was gone but those days are over. Right?” Shiro had to keep himself from laughing at this. Matt was so frustrated and it was quite adorable actually.

“I know what food she loves most. Her favorite games, quotes, animals, colors --” Shiro frowned at this random rambling and he snorted sarcastically.

“Since when was this a competition?” 

“...I know what makes her laugh, what makes her cry, and all of her strong and her weak points. This gives me the right to go train with her now.” Ha. Poor guy.

“I never said you couldn’t,” Shiro said, but Lance, oblivious idiotic annoying Lance butted in with a roaring laugh:

“ _Hahaha_! Speaking of making her laugh! Pidge is so damn ticklish, isn’t that adorable? Shiro always gets her like a boss.” 

“All of you are ticklish,” Shiro replied dryly, but _oops_. Matt was obviously so damn triggered again and he stood up with his arms crossed, inhaling like an angry bull.

“Show me. You can’t possibly know all of her tickle spots like I do,” Matt continued. Shiro rolled his eyes and exchanged a funny glance with Hunk. 

“Yeah yeah, Shiro, show him who’s the best big brother,” absolutely unhelpful Lance said, and he pushed Shiro out of the room after Matt who obviously wanted him to follow him. Fine then, alright. Matt seemed to take this so seriously that Shiro couldn’t help but shrug and follow him.

“So, what do you want me to do? Show you how I can tickle her to death? She won’t be thankful,” he laughed, and Matt twirled around and pointed at him as if he had won a bingo game.

“Exactly. She wants to train anyway, well we can help her with her endurance. That’s two birds with one stone.” 

With a puzzled look, Shiro stepped after Matt onto the training deck where Pidge was waiting. She spun around and sighed loudly.

“Good! Took you long eno -- oh, brought company? I could take on both of you at once if you want me to,” sass-queen Pidge rambled adorably, but Shiro simply clapped his hands and approached her. 

“But now that we’re with three, shall we do close combat rather than sword -- hwa! What are you -- _heyy_!” Pidge gulped as she was simply tripped by one of Shiro’s legs, and she collided with the floor.

“HO! Huwa wait! Wahah- whyyyy!” Pidge howled as Shiro simply dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her like he quite often did recently. Pidge barked out a few hysterical squeals and bucked under him.

“No! No tihihickling! W-whahahat are you doing!” Pidge sounded so confused as she laughed and struggled. Shiro smirked and watched the blush grow on her face.

“Sorry Pidge. Matt asked me to show him if I know your worst tickle spots. Wasn’t that... here? Or here?” Shiro switched from the spot between her upper ribs to wriggling his fingers between her side and arm to get into her armpit.

“Thahahat’s stuhupid! Mahahatt f-fuck off! T-tell him to stop!” Shiro wasn’t sure what was funnier here. That stupid you-don’t-know-shit look on Matt’s face as he watched how he wrecked his sister or just the whole ticklish Pidge thing because Shiro had to admit, she was funny, adorable and hilarious when she was being tickled. 

Her normally pretty ‘manly’ voice was as shrieky as it could be, her cheeks were getting close to coloring bright red, and her hair was one big mess from tossing and thrashing around so much.

“ _EEHehe_ nohoooo!” Pidge whined when Shiro began to scratch at the hem of her shirt to move it up a little so he could get to the bare skin of her lower sides and stomach. 

“I can’t see this! You’re forgetting a crucial part! Here, hold her arms for me!” Matt yelled as he rushed towards them, and Pidge gasped loudly when Shiro actually did, and she ended up pinned down by the both of them as Matt took seat on one of her legs and grabbed a hold of the other.

“It’s riiiight~” Matt wiggled his fingers above her squirming body, not even budging when a string of curses left the defiant teen’s lips.

“Don’t you fucking dare Holt! Don’t you dare! Shiro let go!” Pidge huffed when Matt picked up the one leg he wasn’t sitting on, and with a sinister smirk he began to push it up into the air, holding it steadily with one hand behind her knee. 

“Riiight _here_. Hey, Pidge. Missed this?” Shiro glanced down at Pidge’s face that screamed panic and then back at Matt who sat there with this proud dorky smirk on his face and her leg in his hands. One hand slid back down again and he spread his fingers wide, looking ready to attack the back of her thigh. 

“NO! LET GOhohoo!” Pidge screamed as he came closer and closer to the place, and Shiro actually really wanted to see this. Matt’s fingers began to claw at her exposed thigh, tickling her leg with wiggling and digging fingers while the hand that held her behind her knee began to make tickly moves as well to increase the torture. 

Shiro now understood what it must be like to be a younger Holt-sibling and he was actually glad that wasn’t him. He indeed had no idea she was so ticklish there, and Matt had the look on his face as if he was planning on killing her with tickles.

“KYAaahahaha! _Nooohoho_! Not thehehere!” Just to be curious what would happen (and also because he already began to feel sorry despite the fact that it hadn’t even been ten whole seconds yet), Shiro released Pidge’s arms and watched her bounce up and fall back down helplessly. 

“Mahahahatt no! Y-you dahahamn brotheheher!” Pidge roared, trying to sit up to hit at his hands, only to fall back down with her head in Shiro’s lap again. All Matt was doing was holding her leg up in the air, and he had access to what looked like to be a set of her most ticklish spots ever. 

He tickled her thigh, her knee, and with one quick motion he also took off her shoe so he could tickle her foot that was dangling helplessly in the air. 

“AHah ohoh s-stahahap! C-can’t breathe! _Matt_!” Pidge screeched. Shiro had never seen her look this much like a girl before. He was barely realizing it by the way, but he had unconsciously started to join in by tickling her armpits again. Despite her flailing and wild bucking he could easily slip his fingers in there and wiggle them to just bully her a little bit more. 

Rather than competing, they were working together now. He liked the sound and looks of that. Especially when they shared a similar goal: driving a certain green Paladin crazy with tickling.

“Yeah! Keep on going! I’ve got some years of sister-torturing to catch up on!” Matt said, and Pidge began to scream when he moved off her leg and let it join the other one, holding both of them up in the air so he could give them the same ticklish horror-treatment.

“EEhehehe fahahacking hehelll!” Pidge squealed as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Wow. Shiro hesitantly pulled his fingers back but Matt simply smirked and nodded her as a signal to keep on going.

“You can’t possibly say you have tickled Pidge to death if you’ve never gotten her in this state. Since she can be so snotty I’d say it’s the best achievement you can get, right Pidgie?” Poor Pidge. Shiro wasn’t having enough pity here though since he began to tickle her again, enjoying how she hiccupped and threw her body from side to side in a wild attempt to break free.

“S-stuhuhupid fuhuhuckers!” How lovely. Now with both her shoes gone, her feet tickled endlessly by brother #1 and her upper body taken care of by brother #2, she was pretty much screwed. Her laughs began to sound more like breathless wheezes as her voice began to lose its strength. 

One final little whiny “ _Stop! M-mercy_!” came out, and Matt took this as his cue to stop. Shiro followed. Matt spread his arms as if he was showing Pidge’s tickled-to-death body as a trophy and he grinned.

“You’re not so bad dude. But I’m glad I still win,” he said. Shiro laughed and accepted the fist-bump gesture when Matt held out his hand.

“I admit you have some good skill there. Probably only you could’ve known about that tickle spot,” he said. 

“I guess. I’m glad I at least know that,” Matt said, his proud facade dropping. 

“I’m sure there’s a lot more than that. You are her _real_ brother after all,” Shiro said, deciding to flatter him even more so that his confidence wouldn’t fall apart again. Meanwhile Pidge was still in between them, one panting mess and with two middle fingers up, one finger for each of them.

“I can barely hear you~ But if this is about some stupid brother-shit, no one can replace my idiot brother whom I’m going to murder in a bit. But I consider Shiro a brother too, so quit the bullshitcrap okay?” Both Shiro and Matt looked down at her and they laughed.

“Who’s going to kill whom?” Shiro was surprised when Matt actually caught her before she could flee away, and soon he had her in his arms and tickled her back into hysterics again. 

“I HAhaate youu! S-Shiro _heheheeeelp_!” Oh but he was helping. Shiro gracefully stood back on his legs and smiled down at them. He then walked away, leaving Pidge to get tickled to an even worse death by her beloved brother. By her _real_ brother.


End file.
